Want It With You
by Melaminx
Summary: AU. CloTi. "Saving you is breaking me. I'm shattered by your broken pieces. Despite it all, I want it with you." She wants his love and to rekindle their old friendship. He's a brand new person and wants nothing more than lust from her. Inspired from the song Want It With You by Sinead Harnett. Rated for language, and future lemons.
1. You don't know it's me

A/N: First FFVII and Cloti ff. I hope my English is not terrible.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII.

* * *

1\. You don't know it's me.

* * *

_"Promise me you'll never forget me!"_

_"Why would I forget you? I don't need to do that. You're my best friend!"_

_"No! I want you to promise me!"_

_"Don't you trust me?"_

_"Cloud, promise me!"_

_"Alright, geez. I promise."_

Cloud's eyes slowly fluttered open; the sun rays were shining down exactly on his face through the cracks of the window curtains.

He sat up, looking at his pinky finger, _what the hell was that all about?_

The blonde looked at his bedside table, he reached for his phone to check the time, and for any notifications. It was 7:54 am, and he had a few text messages from his best friend – Zack, and some social media notifications.

He unlocked his phone and scrolled through the text messages:

**"Don't forget the corporate meeting at 10 today. I can't make it since Aerith wants me to help her set up for the bridal expo at the convention."**

**"Also, you have an interview with Midgar Dispatch at 9, so don't let it run for too long!"**

**"Lastly check out my view last night. Attachment."**

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows together, a little reluctant on clicking the link to the image attached in his text message. He clicked the link anyways, and a picture of Aerith's glistening backside, firmly flushed against Zack's lower abdomen had filled his screen. _Someone forgot to turn off the flash,_ Cloud shook his head and swiped down to get rid of the image on his phone; clearly, Zack was trying to take a picture in secret while Aerith was riding him, reverse cowgirl. He wasn't jealous that his friend got laid last night. Cloud knew he was as good looking as Zack, and he could get as many girls as he wants but Cloud was a very reserved guy, he was quite picky on whom he chooses to sleep with. Granted, he never had a relationship lasting more than six months; he didn't have time for it anyway, he was too busy running their multibillionaire company that Zack and him co-own. It was initially Cloud's dad's business that he started back in Nibelheim.

**"I'm gonna assume the image is why you're setting up her flower arrangement booth in the expo, correct?"** Cloud texted back.

He tossed his phone back on top of his bedside table. He moved his covers to the side as he stepped off from his luxurious king size bed. He rubbed his face and stretched his arms out, trying to get rid of the sleepiness lingering on him.

His phone buzzed on the table. He bent over to look at the notification:

**"You bet your ass."**

Cloud rolled his eyes and didn't bother to reply. He went straight to his closet and grabbed a pair of running clothes to start his morning run before he got ready for today's agenda.

* * *

"Are you excited?"

Tifa looked up from the sink, staring at the person's reflection on the mirror in front of her "Of course I am, Yuf" she answered her roommate's question, after spitting out the foam from brushing her teeth. She grabbed a bottle of mouthwash from the medicine cabinet.

"Are you gonna bring up that you were his childhood friend?" Yuffie was leaning against the bathroom door's frame, waiting for Tifa to finish gargling mouthwash.

She spat out the mouthwash before she put the cap back on the bottle, "No, he should know that it's me; he promised he wouldn't forget about me."

Tifa walked out of their shared bathroom and headed towards her closet, looking for appropriate clothes to wear for the interview.

"How long has it been since your promise? Almost fifteen years! And you guys have not made contact since!" Yuffie trailed behind her, "No offense but it was a childish promise, you'd think he'd remember it?"

"I tried contacting him once… but obviously, he's pretty busy" Tifa countered, ignoring the last part she asked. She didn't even want to think about the possibility of Cloud forgetting their promise. It was a long time ago, but she knew Cloud, she knew that he wasn't the type of person to forget his roots and where he came from. She tossed her oversize pajama shirt at the laundry hamper and put on a white camisole and a black pencil skirt that reached just above her knee. "Pretty busy is an understatement, he's running a multibillionaire company for fuck's sake."

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Okay, but what if he doesn't remember you?"

The brunette was holding out a couple of long sleeve blouses, comparing which one would look good. She paused for a minute, holding the clothes close to her chest, thinking about Yuffie's question, "I'd be pretty upset."

* * *

Midgar was a large city, with tall skyscrapers touching the clouds above, and the streets are always full of busy bees living in the fast lane. Cars were honking at each other and at pedestrians, the noise of the train tracks, and the constructions from companies who were making renovations on their building and creating new facilities around the cities. It was busy and transforming. Every day was different from the last, the only thing constant about the city is change.

Midgar was known to be a city full of successful businesses, one of them being Cloud and Zack's company: Strair Corporation, and the other: Shinra Company, owned by none other than Rufus Shinra.

Tifa took a cab to head to the interview instead of taking the train, she wanted to look decent, both professionally and personally, she had butterflies filling her stomach, she would smile to herself, replaying the memories of her and Cloud back in Nibelheim, she was thankful her supervisor let her do this interview instead of another journalist. It was her chance to see him again; she was even hoping for a grand reunion between them.

"Ma'am, we're here," the cab driver announced as he stopped in front of the Strair Corporation building.

Tifa snapped out of her nostalgia "Oh, okay!" she reached over to the cab driver, handing him 20 Gil for the fare, "Thank you! Have a good day!" she chirped as she stepped out.

The brunette looked up at the building; it was about twenty-five story high, made entirely of glass windows from top to bottom. Tifa stared at her reflection outside, she wore a sheer blue long sleeve blouse, tucked in her black pencil skirt, she wore a pair of sheer nude stockings and a black three-inch heel. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail, resting on her left shoulder. She wanted to wear blue hoping it'll remind him of the dress she wore when they made their promise before she left Nibelheim._ I can't contain my excitement,_ she smiled. She went inside the building and asked the front desk for directions.

After the long elevator ride to the twenty-third floor, she was greeted by another receptionist desk in front of two large wooden doors.

Tifa approached the desk as she put on her journalist lanyard so they can identify she was there for official business.

"Hi, my name is Tifa Lockhart, I'm from Midgar Dispatch, here to interview, Cloud" she smiled brightly at the receptionist.

The receptionist raised an eyebrow. "Cloud? You mean Mr. Strife. Please do not disrespect him by calling him by his first name when you barely know him" the receptionist argued as she picked up the phone.

Tifa gave her a bewildered face, _what's her problem? I do know Cloud,_ she thought.

The brunette wanted to argue, but instead, she stepped back and mouthed 'sorry.' It wasn't worth starting a fight and getting kicked out before seeing Cloud. It's been fifteen years since they last spoke to each other, it's only a few seconds before she gets to see him again; although she has seen him in every news and entertainment channel, paper, and magazine. He was popular, almost like a celebrity, she couldn't compare to his fame and wealth, she was just a journalist who writes for the city's newspaper and most of the time she only covers boring non-relevant news that everyone skips. This feature story was her first big story that she was in charge of writing.

"Mr. Strife, someone from Midgar Dispatch is here for the interview" The receptionist spoke on the phone.

Tifa twiddled with her notebook and her pen as she anticipated the receptionist's response.

"Yes sir," she put down the phone, "Mr. Strife will see you now."

Tifa nodded at her as she walks past the desk, but the receptionist just gave her an icy glare in return.

Tifa's heart was beating fast. _This is it,_ she breathed in and out to calm herself before she opened the double doors to his office.

Tifa stepped in, blinded by the overwhelming natural light coming from outside, darn these ceiling to floor windows that covered the building. She winced at the brightness, she peeked with one eye and saw his shadow figure standing in front of the windows. She waited a few seconds for her vision to adjust to the brightness before everything became much clearer in front of her. She stood there, waiting for him to turn around.

"Speak" the blonde spoke up, still facing the windows, his hands in his pockets.

It startled Tifa; his firm voice sent shivers up her spine. "Y-yes! I'm Tifa Lockhart from Midgar Dispatch. I wanted to ask you some questions regarding the success of your business for our featured stories."

"Tifa Lockhart" Cloud repeated her name. He stayed silent for a little bit before turning around to face her. He had an emotionless and a very unreadable face. He stared at her with piercing blue eyes.

Tifa's eyes widen, her cheeks turning red, _Gaia, he's even more handsome in person. What happened to the dorky Cloud I knew?_ she couldn't help but stare back at him, _maybe he'll realize my name any second now, did it sound familiar to him? Do I look familiar to him?_

"Alright, please take a seat Ms. Lockhart" He gestured towards the two chairs in front of his table.

_What?_ Tifa paused._ Did he just call me Ms. Lockhart? Maybe he's just joking around…_ she nodded at him and proceeded towards the chair, while Cloud spun his executive chair and sat down.

"Go on with the questions," Cloud said as he checked his phone, not looking at her.

"Y-yes… First, I'd like to ask if it's okay if I can record the interview?" she pulled out her phone and found the application for recording.

Cloud nodded, "Yes, it's alright."

Tifa placed her phone on his desk and began recording.

Cloud looked at her phone, noticing that she had an older model of the same phone. He began studying the different features of her phone and comparing it to his phone.

"First question, what is your full name?"

Cloud answered still eyeing the recording phone, "Cloud Strife."

"How old are you Mr. Strife?" She asked. It gave her a bitter taste calling him 'Mr. Strife' instead of Cloud.

"27."

Tifa continued writing on her notebook, trying not to look at him as much, "Um…Where did you grow up?"

Cloud let out a chuckle, "Is this some personal autobiography you're writing about?"

Tifa felt embarrassed. _I guess he really doesn't remember me…_ she bit her lower lip. "I-it's a feature story about you and your company" She looked up at him shyly, "they're part of the interview questions."

"Alright, if you say so, I grew up in Nibelheim with my dad." He answered.

"I see, I grew up in Nibelheim too," she spoke, hoping it would start a conversation between them and would spark some familiarity to him.

Cloud tilted his head to the side, "Really? What a small world," a small smile crept on his face.

_Seriously? Nothing?_ She gave him an awkward smile "Y-yeah, it sure is. Um, next question, how did the business start?"

The blonde paused for a minute to think, "Hm… I don't remember how it started; my dad built the company back when still lived in Nibelheim and I took over when he passed away before I left for college."

"I-I'm sorry," she said, feeling terrible that she didn't even know that his dad passed away a long time ago now.

"It's fine; life moves on" Cloud shook his head, "Next question Ms. Lockhart."

Tifa slightly winced at being called 'Ms. Lockhart' by her childhood friend, it was honestly making her upset, irritated, and dejected all at the same time that she's staring at her childhood friend who clearly does not remember her, or at least will not try to remember her. She cleared her throat, "To who do you owe your success to?"

Cloud took a moment to think about it. "Aside from my dad, I would say my best friend."

A small light of hope ignited within her, she straightened her back, interested in the following answer "And who would that be?"

"Zack Fair" He smiled at her.

That crushed her whole being, "Oh…" was all she managed to say.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Is there something wrong with my answer?"

"N-no, not at all" She shook her head, "How did Mr. Fair become your best friend?" Tifa started lightly tapping her pen on her notebook, not really part of the interview questions, just for her own information.

"We've been friends since senior year of high school, and we went to Midgar University together. He's basically an extended family, we've been through a lot" he chuckled, recalling the memories he had with Zack.

_They haven't known each other that long; we've known each other longer,_ Tifa pursed her lips together, "Why is it that you only mentioned your dad and not your mom?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't remember my mom that much. She passed away before my dad did. It's always just been my dad and I" He answered truthfully.

_What? You are not making any sense, when did she pass away? How do you not remember your mom? She was there all those times we hung out!_ Tifa was starting to get confused "If I may ask, how come you don't remember anything about your mom?"

"That's a bit too much of a personal question, Ms. Lockhart." He raised an eyebrow, a little skeptical about the question.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to pry," She looked back down on her notebook, her cheeks turning a tint of red.

"It's alright," Cloud waved his hands, dismissing the awkward question.

"Are there any plans of expansion in the Strair Corporation?" She read the question from her notebook.

"Yes actually, as you can see, we've decided to own and buyout other types of businesses as well. We no longer just own Strair Hotels and Inns that are spread throughout the world" the blonde said with great confidence, "but we also started owning multiple businesses, for example, the local flower shop in Midgar, Cetra Flowers, owned by Ms. Gainsborough."

_Of course, the prettiest girl in Midgar would partner up with a handsome guy like him,_ Tifa inwardly rolled her eyes as she continues writing in her notebook.

"Mr. Fair and I are planning on owning all types of businesses. We are entrepreneurs after all." Cloud gave her a smirk.

Tifa's cheeks reddened.

"However, I'm sure this is common knowledge to everyone who reads and watches entertainment news; we still plan on buying out Shinra's company," Cloud ran his fingers through his hair "That son of a bitch just will not give in to our buyout offers."

"I see," Tifa tapped her pen on her chin, thinking of a follow-up question, "How much are you willing to pay to buy his company?"

"Billions."

"Do you plan on giving up if he continues refusing your offer?"

"Never."

"Rumor has it that Mr. Shinra's company have a monopoly on the cure for geostigma. Do you feel threatened with that information? Will Shinra Company surpass Strair Corporation this fiscal year?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow at her "Let me ask you a question, would you lose your mind over a piece of information that isn't true?"

"If I know it's not true," Tifa shook her head, "then I wouldn't."

"You see, those are merely just rumors, Ms. Lockhart. I'll believe it once he makes the announcement himself," Cloud leaned back in his chair, with a smug smile on his face, "and no, they will not surpass us this fiscal year."

"Has the Shinra Company made any advances into buying your company?" Tifa asked.

"Yes, they have. Likewise, we're not backing down to their offers" Cloud answered, "Clearly we're doing something right to receive such high amount of offers from Shinra."

"Would you accept the idea of combining both strong companies together?"

"Only if Zack and I get the majority of the share. None of the fifty-fifty bullshit."

Tifa nodded "Sounds like a smart move."

"Who knows? Maybe we'll invest into owning part of the media as well" Cloud shrugged, "the Strair Corporation has big plans coming up."

Tifa stayed quiet as she jots down some notes.

"Are there any more questions?" He said as he looked at his watch.

"Um…" Tifa flipped the pages on her notebook, _we're pretty much done, but I want to get more out of his personal life, maybe I can pretend once more that it's for the interview._ She flipped to a blank page and acted surprised, "We still have some questions, but they are about your personal life, your past, and present… if that's okay with you?"

Cloud felt skeptical again, "I can only answer to an extent, if I deemed it to be too personal then I will refuse to answer."

"But this a feature story about you and your successful business; how it all came together. We would need to know the root of it all" She countered.

"My past life doesn't have anything to do with my business. It was merely just an Inn business at Nibelheim until I took over which is when everything else changed," Cloud stated, "my past life wasn't all that fascinating. It was boring and insignificant."

Tifa couldn't help but feel her heart shatter. "W-What do you mean your past life was insignificant?" She asked, trying her best not to show any emotion. _Do you really not remember who I am?_

"Without going into details, I don't remember anything from the past," Cloud stared at her "And I'd rather it stays that way. I'm sure there weren't any pleasant memories in my past, so why remember them?"

Tifa bit her lip "I ask you to reconsider about going into details about your past. Why don't you remember? Why don't you want to?" She pried.

Cloud shook his head "That's a private matter, Ms. Lockhart."

"You're basically a celebrity now, your life is an open book. What are you trying to hide from the public?" She argued, and by the public, she means for her own knowledge.

"Why are you getting so defensive about wanting to know my personal life?" Cloud retorted.

"Because Cloud!" She stood up abruptly from her chair, "I _know_ who you are!"

Cloud stared at her with a puzzled face, _what on earth is this girl saying?_

Just then, his office phone rang. He held up a finger to Tifa, as he picked up the phone "Yes?"

Tifa just stared at Cloud, emotionally crushed written all over her face. She slowly sat back down in her chair.

"Get the conference room ready." He said on the phone, before hanging up.

There was a minute of awkward silence between them.

Cloud cleared his throat, "I do apologize, but we have to end this interview soon, I have a corporate meeting in twenty minutes."

Tifa nodded, "It's okay Mr. Strife, I believe I got everything that I needed… and wanted" she whispered the last part. She stood up and held out her hand to shake his hand.

"Oh no, let me walk you out of the floor" he offered.

The brunette clutched her notebook and pen against her chest as she stepped away from the chair.

They silently walked towards out of his office, Cloud nodded at his receptionist; she returned the acknowledgment. Tifa ignored her, and the receptionist noticed the change in her mood, she smirked at the sight of it.

Tifa and Cloud reached for the elevator button at the same time, accidentally touching each other's hand. Tifa quickly took her hand back and apologized.

"It's alright, no big deal," Cloud said casually putting his hands in his pockets. "So, will you write a good feature story about me?" He asked, breaking the awkward tension between them.

"I'll try," she spoke softly, trying not to show any emotion of distraught.

The elevator doors opened, Tifa stepped in and turned around, her head still hanging low, avoiding any eye contact with him.

"Well, I hope you do write a good story. You have a good day" he said, waiting for the elevator doors to close.

Tifa slowly lifted her head, facing him, her eyes glistening and tears forming. She glared at him, "Mr. Strife."

He raised an eyebrow, confused at her sudden death glare, "Ms. Lockhart?"

The elevator doors shut close.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading chapter one


	2. I'm just as broken

A/N: Thank you for all the favs, follows, and reviews. Enjoy chapter two, once again I hope my English is okay.

Warning: A lot of dialogue, language, and alcohol usage in this chapter. These are real alcohol drinks, except I had to name one drink 'Chocobo' because it is a yellow drink. Google the drink if you want to know the recipe. Credit to Tipsy Bartender for one of them.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of the alcohol drinks mentioned.

* * *

2\. I'm just as broken.

* * *

Cloud stared at the close elevator for a moment, _what does she mean she knows me?_

"_Because Cloud! I know who you are!"_

Tifa's statement lingered in his mind for a little bit, he turned around on his heel, heading back to his office, "she's one interesting girl," he said to himself as reached the receptionist desk, "Did you get the conference room ready?"

She nodded, "Yes Mr. Strife, some of the investors are already waiting in the room."

"Alright," Cloud went inside his office to gather his personal belongings and some paperwork.

Suddenly, he noticed that Tifa had left her phone, which was still recording, on his desk. He hovered over the phone before tapping the red button to stop the recording. He picked up her phone and looked at the lock screen, it was a picture of her and a friend with short black hair, wearing skimpy outfits for what seems like a rave event. He stared at Tifa a little more; her hair was flowing in long curls behind her, she was wearing only a white lacy bralette and black short-shorts that reached her upper thigh, underneath there's a black garter belt attached to the seam of the fishnets she was wearing. She had a red fanny pack on wrapped around her waist, she wore red fingerless gloves, her right forearm was full of colorful beaded bracelets, and she had a black choker with a red heart pendant attached. Her outfit exposed her skin; showing an ample amount of her voluptuous breast, her taut stomach, and toned thighs and legs.

Cloud compared her outfit during the interview to the image on her phone. _She looks a whole lot different in this picture. That girl sure knows how to hide her good parts,_ he smirked.

The blonde tried to swipe up to unlock the phone, only to find that it's locked, and he needed the passcode.

_Shit,_ he cursed, he was hoping he could do more snooping in her phone, mainly to figure out what she meant earlier and partially, to see more photos of her, _I'm sure there are some clues in her phone._

He put the phone in his pocket and headed to the elevator. He stepped inside and hit the '25' button.

As he reached the twenty-fifth floor, he saw some of the company's investors already settled inside the conference room that was surrounded by glass walls.

_Ding! Ding!_ There was a notification sound that came from Tifa's phone. He stopped in his tracks and took out the phone from his pocket. There was a text message from someone named Yuffie with a poop emoji next to her name.

"**Seventh heaven tonight! Let's celebrate your reunion!" **

"**Vinnie and I will meet you there!" **

_Hm…_ Cloud thought for a minute. _I'm sure she'd like to get her phone back._

* * *

Tifa got back to her apartment, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying she did after the interview. She slammed the front door close behind her, she leaned back against the door, slowly crouching down on the floor. She couldn't help but cry some more. Her tears were falling against the wood below.

"Tifa?" Yuffie called out from inside her room.

Tifa ignored her.

Yuffie opened the door to her room; she had a blanket wrapped around her petite body, "what the hell Teef? I thought you were gonna be gone all day with blondie?" she walked down the hallway, "I'm having a nooner with Vince—" Yuffie paused midsentence when she saw the current situation.

"Tifa!" She rushed to her side, squatting down next to her, "what happened? Teef, it's okay, talk to me."

She continued calming her down as Tifa sobbed more.

Vincent came out from Yuffie's room, wearing nothing but his jeans, "what's going on?" He asked quietly, looking at the two girls crouched down.

Yuffie looked up at him and shrug, she gestured for him to go back to her room, and Vincent obeyed, he knew he should give them some space.

"Hey Teef, it's okay," She cooed to her best friend, "I take that the interview didn't go so well?"

Tifa slightly nodded.

Suddenly Yuffie felt a little guilty sending her the text message about celebrating her _reunion_,"do you wanna talk about it?"

The brunette shook her head.

"Alright then. Well, you know that I'm here for you whenever you are ready to talk about it," Yuffie reassured.

Tifa stayed quiet, her cries slowly coming to a stop.

"We don't have to go tonight," Yuffie leaned back against the door, rubbing her friend's back.

"What do you mean?" Tifa lifted her head to face her roommate.

Yuffie couldn't help but feel bad for her, Tifa's face was a complete mess, her mascara and eyeliner ruined from all the crying, her eyes were red and so were her cheeks.

"Did you get my text? I texted you that we'd meet up at Seventh Heaven tonight for drinks" Yuffie left out the whole reunion part.

"Oh," Tifa sat down on the floor and used her sleeves to wipe the tears that were still rolling down her face, "I haven't checked my phone yet," she started to feel for her phone in her pockets. Her eyes grew wide as she frantically searched and felt around her skirt "no, no, no, no, no!"

Yuffie watched her intently, already knowing what she's about to say.

Tifa covered her face with her hands and screamed into them, "fuck!" she grabbed her notebook and threw it across the hallway, "I left my phone on his stupid desk!"

"Well, just go back and ask for it!" Yuffie suggested.

"No!" Tifa snarled, "I'll never step foot in that stupid corporation office in a million years! I'd rather get a new phone!"

"Woah Teef," Yuffie held up her hand, "Calm down, let's think logically here first. You still have other bills to pay. You can't just go around buying a new phone willy-nilly."

Tifa rolled her eyes, "that's what insurance is for. I'll claim that someone stole it."

Yuffie stood up, and offered a hand to her best friend, gesturing for her to stand up.

The brunette took her hand and lifted herself. She kicked off her heels, hitting the wall, not caring that they weren't neat and tidy. She walked towards their kitchen and grabbed bottled water in their fridge.

Yuffie followed, she adjusted the blanket wrapped around her as she sat on the bar stool, "so…"

Tifa finished the drink, slamming the bottle down on top of the counter before she crushed it with her hand.

"I am sensing a lot of anger coming from you," Yuffie teased.

"No shit," Tifa deadpanned, she was in no mood to joke around.

"Do you want to talk about it now?"

"I think it's pretty obvious what happened Yuf," she said, playing with the crushed bottle.

Yuffie nodded, "I know that, but I don't know exactly the details," she looked to her side and noticed Vincent opening her bedroom door quietly, "where do you think you're going?"

Tifa looked to the direction of her room and saw Vincent half naked, she sighed.

"What? A guy can't take a piss?" He asked as he walked towards their bathroom.

"Sorry I interrupted your nooner with Vincent," Tifa threw the bottle in the trashcan next to the fridge. She started walking towards her room, "you guys can continue."

The black-haired girl hopped off the bar stool and followed her, "no way, not with you like this! Also, I'm loud, so I don't want anyone here to hear me."

Tifa sat down on the edge of her bed, taking off her blouse. She was wearing only her white camisole and her pencil skirt, "I already heard you before, I'm used to your screaming banshee sex noises."

Yuffie rolled her eyes and sat next to her on her bed, "okay, but I still don't want to leave you like this."

"I'm fine Yuffie."

"You're not."

"No, I lied. I'm not fine," Tifa leaned back on her bed and grabbed a pillow to hug.

"Let's talk then. Maybe it will make you feel a lot better," Yuffie poked her side, making Tifa squirm away from her.

"He didn't remember me," Tifa said muffled under the pillow.

"What was that? I couldn't understand you."

Tifa moved the pillow to cover just the upper part of her face, hoping it'll absorb any tears that form in her eyes, "he didn't remember me Yuf, just like you predicted."

"I didn't predict it. I was only asking a 'what if' question," Yuffie defended herself.

"Either way, he doesn't remember me or our friendship," Tifa continued, "he even called me Ms. Lockhart."

"Gross," Yuffie shook her head, "did you try bringing up the past?"

"No, he was strict about not talking about his past. He kept telling me he doesn't remember anything in his past, including his mom," Tifa sat back up and hugged the pillow tight, "which doesn't make any sense at all."

Yuffie stayed quiet, she looked up and noticed Vincent was listening as well while he leaned on Tifa's bedroom door frame.

"And he has a new best friend now, Zack Fair. The one who co-owns the corporation with him" Tifa added.

"Ah, I've heard of him," Yuffie crossed her arms, "I mean they are the dynamic duo that's taking over the world of business right now."

Vincent nodded at her statement.

"He doesn't even want to remember his past. He believes his past life was insignificant," tears began rolling down Tifa's cheeks again, "he didn't even want to explain why. How can he say that to me?"

Yuffie reached out to her and rubbed her back, "I'm sorry Teef. Maybe he went through some uneventful trauma, possibly a memory loss?"

"From what? I highly doubt he did," Tifa rolled her eyes, "I think he purposely tried to forget about me, now that he's rich and famous," she wiped away her tears with her hand.

"Don't say that. You guys have been friends since your diaper days!"

"We _were_ friends. Not anymore apparently," Tifa corrected her friend.

"Maybe you should try and talk to him again, this time not for work but personally talk to him, let him know it's you!" Yuffie suggested.

"If I sat in front of him for almost an hour, what makes you think he'll suddenly remember me? Because our discussion topic is different? He didn't even want to say anything about his past life!"

Yuffie pursed her lips. She was trying. Trying to stay positive for her friend to help her, but clearly, she wasn't responding well to it. "You know what we're gonna do then, Tifa? We're gonna cry. Cry it out, bitch! Just cry! Let it all out of your system!" Yuffie exclaimed with bursting energy.

Tifa looked at her, and then at Vincent, then back at Yuffie. Tears continuously falling from her eyes as she bawled against the pillow, with Yuffie sitting next to her, rubbing her shoulder, "it's okay to cry, he was a jerk for not remembering you," she said quietly to Tifa, she looked at Vincent and mouthed 'ice cream.'

"Isn't it a little too early for ice cream?" Vincent asked, "we haven't had lunch yet."

"Nope!" Yuffie replied.

Vincent shook his head and went to the kitchen, grabbing the two tubs of ice cream in the freezer, and a few spoons from their utensil drawer. He came back and showed Yuffie the two ice cream tubs, silently asking her which flavor she wanted. Yuffie pointed at Vincent's right hand, which had the chocolate ice cream with brownie bits. Vincent handed her the ice cream and two spoons.

"Here we go! Let's cry and eat ice cream!" Yuffie took off the lid and set it aside, giving the brunette the other spoon.

Tifa stared at herself in the inverted reflection of herself on the spoon, looking at her swollen watery eyes, her whole face flushed. She didn't care though; her heart was completely broken. She sighed and scooped up a spoonful of ice cream.

"Ice cream is sweet, and so are you. We're gonna forget about that stupid Chocobo haired guy, and we'll find you a better one."

Tifa stayed quiet as she let the ice cream melt inside her mouth.

Vincent was sitting on the floor, against the bed, eating the other tub of ice cream which was cookies n' cream.

Yuffie took another spoonful of ice cream, alternating between the two tubs, "feeling better?"

Tifa shrugged her shoulders. If anything, she had a lot of mix feelings; there was a lot of stuff running through her mind. She was mostly angry and sad at the same time. Maybe Yuffie is right, and she should forget about Cloud. What a shitty childhood friend he was. She scooped another dollop of ice cream and did the same by letting it sit in her mouth for it to melt.

"We'll have a Tifa's night tonight! Anything you want to do, we'll do it! Right, Vinnie?" she looked at him before giving him a flying kiss.

Vincent gave her a thumbs up without looking away from his ice cream.

"Thanks, Yuffie and Vince," Tifa said quietly, "I'm sorry I ruined your nooner," she looked at Yuffie, pointing out that she was still naked underneath the blanket that she's been wearing this whole time.

"It's fine," Vincent spoke.

"It's okay; we have plenty of time for sex later on. You're our priority right now!" Yuffie bolstered, "is there anything you want to do?"

"Honestly, I do want to take a nap, but we could still go to Seventh Heaven tonight. I could use a drink to drown out today's sorrows," Tifa suggested.

"Totally!" Yuffie moved off from her bed, taking the spoon from Tifa, "we'll be in my room, just let me know an hour or two ahead when you want to leave for the bar. I still gotta get ready."

Tifa nodded.

"Feel better Teef," Vincent said as he left her room, holding both the ice cream tubs and all three dirty spoons.

"Thanks," She smiled weakly at him.

Yuffie gave her roommate a hug, "Sweet dreams! Dream about ice cream and alcohol, two things that do wonders to everyone" she said.

Tifa giggled at her statement, "I hope so. All these crying is making me tired and sleepy. Thank you again."

Yuffie smiled at her before she left her room, closing the door behind her.

Tifa looked around, she went to her closet and undressed, changing back into her oversize pajama shirt she wore earlier. She went to her vanity and grab a make-up remover to remove any leftover make-up on her face, and the ugly streak of mascara and eyeliner, _so much for waterproof._

Once she finished wiping her face, she braided her hair and crawled on her bed, pulling the covers over her as she hugged her body pillow. She stared blankly into space, recalling everything that just happened in the last two hours. She was still sad, but she had no tears left to cry, with the fatigue that comes with hours of crying, sleep eventually took over.

* * *

"**How was the meeting?"**

Cloud put his sandwich down and picked up his phone. He got a text from Zack.

"**Good. It went on forever"** Cloud replied.

He put his phone down, and before he could pick up his sandwich again, his phone started ringing.

"Come on, can a guy eat lunch?! I'm fucking hungry," Cloud growled, he pressed the green button on the screen, and the speaker button so he can multitask, "what's up?"

"Hey, dude!" It was Zack on the other line, speaking a little louder with a busy background noise behind him, "what took the meeting long?"

"They just had a lot of questions and concerns about the rumor."

"Seriously? It's a fucking rumor. Shinra does not have 'the cure' for geostigma," Zack shook his head.

"They got a word from a source who works for Shinra. They're pushing for us to invest in Pharma industry as well," Cloud took a bite off of his sandwich.

"Who's the source they heard it from? I bet you it's one of Shinra's lassies, trying to hype up the rumor," Zack looked at Aerith who was talking to a customer, he pointed at his phone and outside.

She smiled and nodded.

Zack left the building, so he doesn't have to speak loudly, and he could hear Cloud a little better.

"I don't know. I asked the same thing," Cloud opened his bottled water, "they suggested that if we can't tap into Pharma, we should invest into the media and journalism, so we have control on what they say."

"That's a pretty big move, it sounds smart, but the media is as difficult as investing into the former," Zack pursed his lips together, thinking of a plan.

"Yeah, no shit. I explained that to the investors; Shinra got lucky that he was able to invest in Pharma. Even then, he only owns five percent of the share, which is pretty low. They're mostly investing with drugstore companies and businesses."

"It's because of Hojo. He had connections with the board members of the industry. We need to do some networking within Pharma."

"Do you know anyone personally?" Cloud asked.

"No," Zack paused to gather his thoughts, "Maybe, if we hold some charity event for PR and invite everyone in the business world, I'm sure we'll get our hands in that honey pot eventually."

"I guess that might work," Cloud shrugged, "we could invite the board members from Pharma, and all of the media, so we can get both industries."

Zack nodded, "sounds like a solid plan. We'll start next week."

"Yeah, that works." The blonde picked up Tifa's phone that was lying next to his unfinished sandwich.

"How was your interview?"

Cloud stayed silent for a minute, still staring at the cellular device, "interesting."

His reply peaked Zack's attention, "Oh yeah? How so?"

"It was going fine, until towards the end. The chick kept prying into my past, and she said she knew me or something."

"She knows you? Like personally?"

Cloud shook his head, "I have no idea what the fuck she meant by that. At the end of the interview, she was mad at me, and she looked like she was about to cry."

Zack laughed, "What did you do to her? Your charm is no longer working for ya huh?"

"I didn't do shit to her," Cloud glared at his phone.

Zack calmed his chuckling, "the real question here is: was the journalist hot?"

"At first, she looked plain, like any normal journalist. But after the interview, I kinda saw her in a different light," Cloud smirk as he looked at Tifa's phone's lock screen image.

"What do you mean?" Zack was confused, "Seeing girls cry is a turn on for you now? Man, you are a masochist."

Cloud snorted, "that's not what I meant, idiot. Anyways, are you busy tonight?"

"Actually... I was gonna ask you the same question."

Cloud could sense Zack smiling sheepishly on the other end of the line, "Why? What'd you had in mind?"

"Aerith and I want to go to Costa Del Sol for the weekend. And we wanted to see if you want to tag along?" his best friend asked

"So, I can be a third wheel throughout the whole weekend," Cloud pointed bluntly.

"No! You can bring anyone you want! You could even bring that journalist chick, make it up to her since you made her mad," Zack suggested, partially teasing him.

"I fucking didn't do anything!" Cloud barked, "I'll pass for now."

"Aw Cloud, you're breaking my heart. I'm gonna be lonely without you there," Zack looked at his phone with puppy dog eyes, forgetting that Cloud can't see his expression.

"You're gonna be busy having sex! You don't need me there."

"I guess you're right," Zack sighed.

_You guess?_ Cloud shook his head, "How's the expo?"

"Busy. Gods, there are so many females here that want to get married. I'm sure some of them are only here to do the free cake and wine testing," Zack rolled his eyes.

"That's probably true. I bet it's giving Aerith some ideas about it."

Zack chuckled, "It'll happen, just not now. I need another milestone in our business first before I pop the question to her."

"Look at you, thinking logically for the first time," Cloud teased, recalling all of Zack's impulse decisions he had ever made when it came to Aerith. He was head over heels for that girl; he would do literally anything for her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zack raised an eyebrow, slightly feeling offended at his comment.

"Gotta go!" Cloud ignored his question

"H-hey! Before you hang up, think about the trip to Costa Del Sol this weekend! I think it'll be great!"

"We'll see. I have some plans tonight."

"That's fine! We don't leave until tomorrow morning, Aerith and I are packing our luggage's tonight."

"Okay then. I'll let you know later."

"Cool. Later, bro."

Cloud ended the phone call. He started thinking about Zack's tentative weekend plans; then he looked at Tifa's phone again. _Maybe I can ask her; I wouldn't mind seeing that body in a bikini for the weekend. _

* * *

"_So… I guess this is the day" The blonde hair boy said, looking at the truck full of moving boxes and some furniture._

"_Yup. Everything has been packed up" Tifa looked down, holding on to a plush wolf toy._

"_When will I see you again?"_

"_I'm not sure…"_

"_Will you try to visit back again?" His concerned blue eyes, gazing at her ruby ones. _

"_I'll try. Will you keep your promise?" She raised her right pinky finger_

"_Of course," he intertwined his pinky finger with hers, "I promised you didn't I?"_

"_Good. I promise I won't forget about you too," The brunette leaned forward, giving Cloud a tight hug as if her life depended on it. _

"_Later, Tifa," He whispered in her ear, hugging her back. _

"_Bye, Cloud," She choked, tears falling down her cheeks. _

_They let go of each other as soon as Tifa's dad called out for her. She turned on her heel and headed towards the truck's passenger seat._

_Before she opened the door, she looked at Cloud one last time, tears still streaming down her face, she smiled, "I miss you already."_

Tifa's eyes slowly woke up, her eyelids feeling heavy. _What time is it?_ She moved around her bed, trying to find a comfortable position. She hugged her body pillow tight. She felt restless and still tired, but she knew she couldn't lay down all day and sulk about what happened. Tifa knew there's nothing she can do about it now.

She got up from her bed, heading towards their shared bathroom. She decided to take a quick warm shower, hoping to feel refresh and to wash out the fatigue in her. Once she finished, she put on a shirt and some pajama shorts, putting her hair into a messy bun, before she went straight to the kitchen to eat some late lunch, and early dinner.

Tifa looked at their pantry and grabbed a box of pasta and a jar of spaghetti sauce. She started boiling the pasta. She took out the ground beef from their fridge and began cooking it before she added the sauce to mix in.

Cooking was always one of her favorite past time; she zones out when she's in the kitchen creating a masterpiece, not a care in the world and her surroundings. Her mind focused on what she loved doing, which made her happy.

"Something smells good!" Yuffie opened the door from her bedroom, she was wearing a yellow tank top, and black shorts. Vincent followed behind her, still shirtless, and only had his jeans on, "did you nap well Teef?" Yuffie asked as she sat down on the bar stool.

Tifa nodded, "it was okay, but I do feel a little better," she said as she stirred the pasta, keeping it from sticking to each other.

"Well that's good, there's progress!" her roommate said happily, "so… is that spaghetti just for you? Or can we get some?"

Tifa chuckled, "It's for all us. I can't finish all of this by myself. I love food, but I'm not that fat."

"Yay!" Yuffie cheered.

"Do you need any help?" Vincent offered as he stood next to Tifa

"I'm good, Vince. Just grab some bowls and utensils since it's almost ready," Tifa appreciated his offer.

"Alright. I guess Yuffie can't reach for the bowls anyway," Vincent reached for the top cupboard

"Hey! I can reach for it. I just need to climb the countertop that's all," she pouted and crossed her arms, "Why are tall people are so judgmental?"

Tifa just giggled as she turned off the stove top and began serving the delicious food she made. She couldn't wait to dig in; she was starving.

* * *

It was 8:00 pm when they arrived at Seventh Heaven, the establishment was pack. They had to use a bouncer to keep the place from going over their capacity.

"Cid!" Yuffie called, as she stepped out from the cab, followed by Vincent and Tifa.

"Heya Kiddo!" He nodded at their direction; he was the bouncer that guarded the door and to check ID's as well.

"Full house tonight?" Vincent asked, looking at the line formed in front of the building.

"You betcha," he said as he lit another cigarette.

"Well you know the drill, we gotta go see Barret inside!" Yuffie exclaimed.

And without a second thought, Cid let the three of them inside, a loud groan and complaints came from the lined-up crowd.

"Oh, shut your fuckin' face holes!" Cid yelled back at them.

Tifa was close friends with the owner of the bar, Barret Wallace and his colleagues, which eventually Tifa introduced her friends to his friends, creating a whole new circle of friends that hangs out and help out the bar from time to time. Tifa used to be Barret's neighbor when she first moved to Midgar when she was thirteen. She also babysat Marlene, his daughter, when he started his bar business. Seventh Heaven was one of the oldest and yet one of the most popular bars in Midgar.

Yuffie was wearing an olive tube top underneath a gray cardigan, exposing her flat stomach. She had black shorts on, and she wore an open-toed bootie with a three-inch pump. She accessorized her outfit with a black choker with a ninja star pendant.

Tifa wore a denim jacket on top of a black bodycon dress with a sweetheart neckline, showing an ample amount of her cleavage. The dress reached her mid-thigh. She had some silver hoop earrings on, and she was wearing a pair of black flats.

Vincent had a red zip-up jacket, with a black V-neck shirt underneath. He wore denim jeans and a pair of black chucks. As always, he kept it simple whenever they would go out unless he were on a fancy dinner date with Yuffie.

They all reached the counter where Barret and another bartender were serving drinks to the patrons sitting by the bar.

"Barret!" Yuffie flagged him down at one end of the counter, they all took a seat on the vacant barstools.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" He walked over to them, "How are ya'll? What are we celebratin' tonight?" he placed three disposable cardboard coasters in front of them.

Yuffie looked at Tifa, which she gave her friend a perplexed look in return. The short haired girl giggled and looked back at Barret, "we're celebrating about forgetting the past!"

"Forgetting the past?" Barret raised an eyebrow, "Is this one of them nights where ya'll about to get so fucked up that ya'll black out and not remember a damn thing?" he asked with a slight concern.

"Yup!" Tifa nodded, "Barret, let's start with the hard stuff. Shots all around!"

"Alright, but I'll be calling it quits when one of ya'll throw up in my place!" he warned as he grabbed a bottle of vodka and three shot glasses. He topped all three of them to the brim, "drink responsibly, kids," Barret stated as he watched all three of them grab a shot glass.

They clinked their shot glasses together before they brought it to their mouths, taking in the alcohol in one swallow, then tapping the empty glass twice on top of the countertop.

"Woo!" Yuffie cheered, "let's do another one!"

Barret started pouring the liquid into their shot glasses.

"Gaia, you just can't get used to that taste no matter how many times you've tried it," Tifa shuddered.

Vincent nodded at her statement, "yeah, it smells like Yuffie's nail polish remover."

Once Barret finished topping the last glass, they all took their assigned glass and clinked it together like last time.

"Here's to forgetting the past!" Yuffie toasted, Tifa nodded.

And they brought the glasses to their mouths and drinking in the poison in one gulp before tapping the empty glass twice on the counter once again.

"Alright, I think that's enough shots for now. I'm gonna order some fruity drink," Tifa said as she grabbed the drink menu stand next to her.

"What do you want Vinnie?" Yuffie asked Vincent, as she intertwines their fingers together, her cheeks were starting to turn red.

"Rum and coke," Vincent looked at Barret, and he nodded in acknowledgment. The bartender started making his drink.

"I think I'll have a Chocobo Mai Tai," Tifa said as she set aside the menu.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow "A Chocobo? Really Tifa? We're trying to forget the past here!" she hissed.

"What?" Tifa shrugged, "I'm not getting it because it reminds me of him," She lied, "I wanted a fruity drink. What's fruitier than pineapple, orange, and lime juice all together?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "what are you gonna do about your phone by the way?"

"What about it? There's nothing I can do," Tifa shrugged her shoulder, "I'm sure he has it now, and he's probably laughing at how poor I am since I don't have the latest version of the phone."

"Aren't you gonna try and get it back?" Yuffie took the menu and started skimming through it.

"No. I'm sure he's gonna have one of his assistants just send it to my work," Tifa watched Barret as he made her drink, "After today, there's no way he's gonna personally deliver that phone to me."

"I guess you're right," Yuffie pursed her lips together, still deciding what she wanted to drink, "Hey Barret, what is a cum shot?" she asked, pointing at the drink menu.

Vincent nearly spat out his drink.

"Uh… the drink or the actual one? I'll have yer boyfriend explain that one to you," Barret said with a straight face, trying to hold back his laugh.

Tifa was snickering in the background.

Yuffie looked at Vincent innocently, waiting for him to explain to her what the concoction is.

* * *

"Mr. Strife we're here," his chauffeur announced.

Cloud looked outside his heavily tinted windows, so this is the infamous Seventh Heaven. He was observing the long line that wrapped around outside the facility, "thanks; I'll give you a call when I'm done."

"Yes, sir."

He stepped out of the car and his chauffeur sped away. Cloud stood across the street, with his hands in his pocket, Tifa's phone was snug in one of his back pockets. He looked comfortable or at least was trying too hard to blend in as an average person as if he wasn't a billionaire. He was wearing a fitted V-neck dark blue shirt; the sleeves accentuated his biceps well. He paired it with black jeans and a pair of classic skate shoes that bears the iconic white side stripe. The blonde crossed the street and approached the bouncer.

"Hey man, how long is the wait?" He asked.

"The fuck would I know. Just get in line blondie and find out yourself," Cid answered bluntly, as he dropped his cigarette butt and crushed it with his foot.

Just then people were starting to notice the familiar person next to Cid. A few girls started squealing like fangirls as they see the one and only Cloud Strife in the establishment.

Cloud took out his wallet and pulled 1000 Gil, "Will this change your mind?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Cid raised an eyebrow at him, "go right ahead!" he snags the bill out of Cloud's hand and steps aside to let him in.

Cloud let out a chuckle and went inside the establishment.

Another set of loud moans and groans came from the people waiting in line.

"Ya'll aren't rich enough like that man to cut in line!" Cid yelled at them.

Cloud went straight to the bar, maybe he could ask around if anyone has seen her, but he felt doubtful since there's a lot of brunettes here. She couldn't be the only Tifa in the world. Was it a common name? He's not actually sure. He sat on a vacant stool by the bar.

"Hey Spikey, what're you havin'?" Barret approached him as he wiped down the counter top in front of him and placing a coaster down.

"A glass of whiskey," Cloud ordered.

Barret nodded and grabbed a tumbler from the bottom cabinet and a bottle of whiskey.

Cloud turned the bar stool around, scanning the whole place for a familiar face he's hoping for, _God, this place is pack. I don't even know if she's even here. What the fuck is wrong with you Strife? Going around and stalking some girl._

"Here you go," Barret placed the drink in front of him.

"Thanks," Cloud nodded at him. He drank in silence, still surveying the place for her.

* * *

Tifa, Yuffie, and Vincent were hanging out in a booth, tucked around the corner of the establishment, close to the bathrooms. Tifa was already drunk after her fifth glass of the Chocobo mai tai, and a few more shots in between. Yuffie was also in the same boat. Vincent was the only one who tried to stay sober as watches out for the girls' safety, even though he knew that the Barret is watching out for them as well. They were all friends.

"I'm gonna take a leak," Vincent said, he kissed Yuffie on the cheek before he left and turned the corner towards the bathroom.

"How are you feeling?!" Yuffie asked in a loud voice so Tifa can hear her through the music playing.

"Better!" She raised her glass and drank.

"That's my girl!" Yuffie cheered.

"Oh, look who we have here, Rude. Two lonely kittens," someone stood in front of their booth, his hands in his pocket, and his bald friend with sunglasses was standing behind him.

"Well well well…" Yuffie looked at the person, "if it isn't Shinra's most loyal dogs."

"Reno, Rude," Tifa looked at them, her head swaying a little bit. "What're you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be protecting your precious cargo?" She slurred her words a bit.

"We're off tonight. Tseng and Elena are on shift," Rude answered, he was holding a mixed drink in his hand.

Reno scooted next to Tifa and wrapped an arm around her, "you know you're pretty drunk right now? Bet I can make you do anything for me."

Tifa scrunched her face and tried to shrug his arm off her as she moved farther down in the booth, away from him, "God, you reek of weed. Fucking gross."

"Yeah, leave us alone! Vincent is here with us!" Yuffie chimed in.

"Come on, we're just trying to have fun and drink with everyone. All inhibitions are out the window tonight!" Reno took a swig from his bottle of beer.

Rude snorted and shook his head, still standing silently next to the booth.

Vincent came back, and he glared at the two gentlemen, "what are you doing here?"

"God, what's with the hostility? We're not allowed to be in the same bar as everyone?" Reno glared at Vincent.

Vincent sat next to Yuffie, wrapping an arm around her protectively, still glaring at them.

Reno pointed at Tifa's drink, "whatcha drinkin' there Tifa babe?"

Tifa slid her drink as far away from Reno, "it's called none of your business."

"I'm getting a sense that we're not welcomed here in this booth," Reno smirked at them, scratching the back of his head.

"You're not!" Tifa said bluntly.

"Geez, fine, alright," Reno stepped out from the booth, "I'll see you and your big rack later, babe," Reno winked at Tifa as he exited the booth, Rude following behind.

Tifa made a gagging noise.

"Did they hit on you?" Vincent looked at Yuffie.

Yuffie shook her head, "nope, but Reno was trying hard on Tifa."

Tifa stirred her drink and chugged the whole thing empty.

"Those Turks will try anything to get into your pants, Teef," Yuffie said, taking a drink from her glass of Rosé wine, "you need a boyfriend to keep them away from you."

"I'm good," Tifa was contemplating if she wanted to get another drink, staring at her empty glass.

"No matter how many times you rejected him, why does he keep hitting on you?" Yuffie asked. Vincent was curious as well.

"I've known Reno since high school. He was such a fuck boy in school; he still is," Tifa crossed her arms, "I mean he's cute, I can see why naïve girls would easily fall for his tricks. But I remember he would hit on every girl and could never hold a relationship longer than a couple of days."

"I didn't know you and Reno went to Midgar High together," Yuffie raised an eyebrow, "anyways, I'm gonna get us some more drinks, and we'll dance in the dance floor!"

Yuffie left towards the bar.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom," Tifa told Vincent.

Tifa exited the booth and turned the corner towards the bathroom; she was swaying a little bit, her head felt heavy, she giggles, thank god I'm not wearing heels tonight. She started taking deep breaths to keep herself calm and to not to throw up from the lightheadedness. Tifa passed by a couple of girls chattering in the hallway.

"Can you believe Cloud is here?"

"I wonder why he's here, this is so out of his league"

"Maybe Zack is here as well!"

"We got lucky to go out tonight, and out of all the bar locations, he chose this!"

Tifa had a puzzled look in her face, _what the fuck? Am I hearing things?_ She shook her head and went inside the bathroom. After almost stumbling inside the bathroom stall and nearly peeing on herself, she went to a corner sink and washed her hands. _I'm going crazy. I hear his name everywhere. I need to stop thinking about him_, she stared at her reflection on the mirror with heavy-lidded eyes. Her face didn't look too bad, her cheeks were rosy from all the alcohol, her make-up still looked good, maybe it could use a touch-up, but it wasn't a complete mess, unlike this morning.

She came back to their table, and there were six shots and a few mixed drinks untouched, at the same time, Yuffie and Vincent were already making out in the booth.

Tifa cleared her throat loudly, hoping it'll get their attention.

They indeed stop sucking on each other's face, "sorry!" Yuffie exclaimed, pushing Vincent off of her, and her face completely red.

"It's fine, let's chug these shots down and dance! I wanna get shit face tonight!" Tifa stated, ignoring the fact that she is already wasted.

Vincent and Yuffie looked at each other, a slight concern in their face. They knew she should stop drinking, but at the same time, they knew why she was doing it. They weren't sure how Tifa would react if they try and stop her from drinking anymore tonight. At the same time, they didn't want to because they had decided to make tonight, Tifa night, to cheer her up from this morning's unfortunate event. They all took two shots each before they headed out on the dance floor, swaying and moving in time with the beat. It was pretty warm and muggy on the dance floor, with all of the body heat radiating from both dancing and the alcohol intoxication. Everyone on the dance floor was dancing sensually, there was nothing innocent happening, it was pure sexual at this point. While Yuffie and Vincent danced up on each other, bumping and grinding, Tifa was in her own little world with her hip swaying, and sensual solo dance moves, while holding a mixed drink in her hand.

Suddenly Tifa felt a warmer body dancing up against her; hands were lightly creeping up on her waist. She wrinkled her face, not liking that some creep took the liberty to dance with her, she turned around and wrinkled her face, the well-known red hair, and that stupid, familiar fuck boy face.

"What the fuck, Reno? Leave me alone!" She pulled herself away from his grip.

"Come on! Let's dance together!" He moved closer to her, "we're both drunk; let's grind away!"

She was starting to get more lightheaded; the two shots and her current drink was hitting her hard. Everything around her was spinning, her vision was slowly becoming a blur, and arguing with Reno wasn't helping at all.

"No!"

Tifa backed away once more, accidentally bumping into another person, and spilling her drink at the same time. The person wrapped an arm around her waist, "the lady said no, dude."

_That voice…_ Tifa's heart skipped a beat _It can't be… There's no way_, she turned her head around, squinting her eyes to get a better look on the person with the recognizable voice, although it was fuzzy, she was able to make up the familiar blonde hair structure, "Cloud…"

Reno glared at the interrupting person, "Strife…"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading chapter two!


End file.
